Nick Radio
Nick Radio was an online radio station featured on nick.com launched in September 30, 2013 in partnership between Nickelodeon and iHeartMedia (formerly called Clear Channel Communications). It is streamed via nick.com, on the iHeartRadio web platform and app, and on WHTZ in New York City (as a secondary HD channel). History Before the station's premeire, it was promoted on Nickelodeon's wide variety of networks and on Clear Channel's (now iHeartMedia) Top 40, Hot AC, and AC stations across the United States, notably Z100 New York, KISS-FM Los Angeles and Chicago. Additionally, on October 24, Nickelodeon and iHeartRadio celebrated the new station with an event at the iHeartRadio Theatre presented by P.C. Richard & Son in New York City, featuring live performances by Fifth Harmony and Cody Simpson. Fans can enter for a chance to win tickets by listening to Z100, 103.5 WKTU and 106.7 Lite FM and listeners who follow iHeartRadio on Twitter or Facebook also had a chance to win tickets to the exclusive Nick Radio event on October 24. A live stream of the event was available through iHeartRadio.com. Nick Radio launched in September 30, 2013 with Ariana Grande, Big Time Rush and Austin Mahone as the first celebrity guest DJs of the station, and Free Birds, a movie by Relativity Media and Reel FX Creative Studios, as the station's exclusive launch partner. Nick Radio's current slogan is "All The Hits, All The Slime". Nick Radio today Nick Radio focuses on Top 40 and pop music (geared towards the network's target audience of children and adolescents, with radio edits of some songs incorporated due to inappropriate content), along with celebrity interview features In addition to regular on-air DJs, Nick Radio also occasionally features guest DJ stints by popular artists as well as stars from Nickelodeon's original series. Every 3am - 7am, the station plays soundtracks and theme songs from the Nickelodeon library, like songs from The Fresh Beat Band, SpongeBob SquarePants, Max Schneider, Cymphonique Miller, etc. DJs Nick Radio's features some of the most popular DJs in America. Here are some facts about them. *'DJ Mo' Bounce (from Z100 New York)' - He's on every 1pm - 7pm **'FUN FACT:' obsessed with video games, once dreamt of being slimed...and it came true, owns SpongeBob SquarePants air fresheners (no joke) *'DJ Maxwell (from Q102 Philadelphia)' - He's on every 7pm - 1am **'FUN FACT:' once went skydiving on a dare, eats french fries one at a time (...weird), thinks bullies are lame *'DJ Wendy Wild (from 103.5 KTU) '- She's on every 7am - 1pm **'FUN FACT: '''trapeze artist, loves singing REALLY loud in the studio, gets adventurous with her styles and colors *'DJ Erica America (from Z100)' - She's on every weekends. **'FUN FACT:' dog lover (her best friend is her pet pooch Jane), American flag accessories are her fashion must-have, collects wild and crazy phone cases Programming *'On The Set With... - 'this show features interviews with Nickelodeon's live-action stars from the sets of their hit shows. *'Nick Radio Top 10 Countdown - 'this show is a radio version of the weekly top ten video show that airs on TeenNick, Nick’s 24-hour digital channel for and about teens. *'Nick Radio Dance Party -''' this show is hosted by Nickelodeon’s own J. Boogie, this two-hour mix of the best in Top 40 music will air every Friday and Saturday night to get listeners up on their feet and dancing. *'Nick Radio Top 10 - '''this show is a daily hour-long countdown of the most popular songs on the airwaves. *'Hangin’ With… - 'this features celebrity interviews with some of the biggest music, TV, film and sports stars. Guest DJs : ''See: Guest DJs